Aliqua (Aura)
Description Aliqua is dancer Aura. Its color only appear when the user used an Aura moves. With that said, its color depends on what move the user uses. The Aura is specialized in boosting Allies's strength and can also decrease enemies's strength. This Aura however, has a very big weakness. Almost all of its Aura Moves left the users unable to take action. Normally, while dancing, the user can only talk, but can't control their bodies. History Usually, this Aura was inherited from their parent. Since this Aura have no destructive power, this Aura wasn't very popular. Normally, the Pokemon who had this Aura loved to dance. But there was no history record to prove it. There was a rumor saying that mostly the Pokemon who had this Aura are avian or oriental Pokemon. Once again, there's no prove to it. Move(s) and Ability(s) Moves * Level 2: Albus The user dances gracefully. Increase allies Special Attack and Special Defense by 1 stage for two turns. For two turns, the user cannot take any action.(Cannot be taken if Niger is chosen) * Level 2: Niger The user dances frighteningly. Increase allies Attack and Defense by 1 stage for two turns. For two turns, the user cannot take any action.(Cannot be taken if Albus is chosen) * Level 5: Yang The user dances gracefully while being shrouded by light. Increase allies Special Attack and Special Defense by 2 stages and decrease enemies Special Attack and Special Defense by 1 stage for two turns. For two turns, the user cannot take any action.(Cannot be taken if Yin is chosen / Replace Albus) * Level 5: Yin The user dances frighteningly while being shrouded by darkness. Increase allies Attack and Defense by 2 stages and decrease enemies Attack and Defense by 1 stage for two turns. For two turns, the user cannot take any action. (Cannot be taken if Yang was chosen / Replace Niger) * Level 10: Cygnus The user dances gracefully like a swan while being surrounded by white feathers. Increase allies Special Attack and Special Defense by 2 stages and decrease enemies Special Attack and Special Defense by 2 stages for two turns. For two turns, the user cannot take any action. (Cannot be taken if Corvus is chosen / Replace Yang) * Level 10: Corvus The user dances frighteningly like a crow while being surrounded by black feathers. Increase allies Attack and Defense by 2 stages and decrease enemies Attack and Defense by 2 stages for two turns. For two turns, the user cannot take any action. (Cannot be taken if Cygnus is chosen / Replace Yin) * Level 17: Cygnus and Corvus The user dance freely like a flock of swans and crows while being surrounded by white and black feathers. For the first turn, the user created some doubles which increase user's evasion by 1 stage which last 3 turns (counting the first turn). After that, the user started dancing which increased allies Attack, Special Attack, Defense, and Special Defense by 1 stages and decrease enemies Attack, Special Attack, Defense, and Special Defense by 1 stages for two turns. For three turns, the user cannot take any action. (Replace Cygnus or Corvus) Abilities * Level 1: Animus The user put their heart into their dances. It doubles the effectiveness of dance move. * Level 8: Amor The user put their love into their dances. It doubles the effectiveness of dance move and also cause infatuation (15%) to enemies. (Replace Animus) * Level 15: Memoria The user put their memories into their dances. It doubles the effectiveness of dance move and also cause infatuation (30%) and confusion (25%) to enemies. (Replace Amor) * Level 20: Omnia The user put their everything into their dances. It doubles the effectiveness of dance move and also cause infatuation (35%) and confusion (30%) to enemies. Single-target dance move affect multiple target. (Replace Memoria) Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura